


Innocent

by winters_hunter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, but not really, omg the guy is innocent!, sort of angst, they witness a murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_hunter/pseuds/winters_hunter
Summary: After finding out that his father did not kill Jason Blossom, Jughead and Betty have a heart to heart.





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my tumblr
> 
> https://theendofmyeffingworld.tumblr.com/post/160525284713/innocent

Five pairs of eyes were glued on the screen, watching in hope as they saw a dead man taunt another. A serpent about to kill its prey. All ties lead to the already convicted father, who was sitting, rotting away in a jail cell and probably will be for a very long time.

There was a collective gasp amongst the group of friends as Jason Blossom’s own father came into view on the screen of Jughead Jones’s laptop and shot him in the head, jolting the huddle once more.

The raven haired princess was crying, relieved that her father had no part in this plot, the tall brunet comforting her and the all-American hero sat in shock looking to his girlfriend. However, there were two people that stayed completely still, tears trickling down their faces.

The first words came from the ginger teen who stuttered out his comment between shaky breaths, “Ronnie, Kev. We need to go tell Cheryl to get out of that house and go tell your dad that FP is innocent.” He practically dragged the pair out of his garage sensing that the couple needed to be left alone. He’d already made their relationship go awry once, and he damn well wasn’t going to do it again.

The pair stayed sat, unwilling to move for what felt like an age until the beanie topped boy finally managed to choke out four words, “He didn't do it.” His blonde counterpart turned to face him, smiling gently and bringing her hand up to cup his face which he gladly leant in to. “My dad didn’t kill him, Betts. I thought that he was trying this time and he really was.” His red rimmed eyes letting his tears run freely down his porcelain cheeks.

“Come here,” his girlfriend whispered in response, guiding him down the sofa to be level with her. She let him lean on her, his grey beanie falling off his head exposing raven locks that tickled against her collar bone as he slumped against her warm, inviting body with his head resting against her shoulder.

“Thank you Betty” he let escape his lips, with his eyes trained on his long fingers capturing and playing with her own, unable to look into her sea green pools. “Thank you for not giving up on me and my dad. I lost all hope Betts, I really did. You know I called my mum at the bus station before you found me? She said she didn't want me there Betty. I'm her son, why doesn't she want me?”

“I don't know Jug, but I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You got that?”

“You what?” He looked at her straight in the eyes, bewildered that she would say that. “Y-you love me?”

“Yes Juggie. I love you and I wanted to tell you at homecoming before you stormed off, but that didn't exactly happen did it?” She laughed. He loved her laugh, it was melodic but with an accidental snort every once in a while. He loved her eyes, they always managed to have some sort of sparkle in them, even if she was sad. He loved her hair, how it shimmered in the light. He loved her determination and her inability to give up on him and his father. He _loved_ Betty Cooper, and _she_ loved _him_ too.

“Betty, I've never said this to anyone before, apart from maybe Jellybean. I've never felt like this either. But, I love you too Betty Cooper. I always have and I always will.” She was awestruck. Still curled around each other, their lips joined again barely touching, sweet but still passionate. His hands gently cupping her cheeks, as she wound her fingers through his hair pulling one another closer.

Their kisses were long, slow and languid. They poured every once of emotion they were feeling into that kiss, smiling as they did. It was in that moment when everything became as clear as day for them. They both knew that they were going to be together forever, going through Jason Blossom’s murder case had only brought them together but it was the strains of their relationship due to the betrayal of their friends that only made them stronger.

Their kisses became fervid and they knew they had to get up and leave otherwise Archie and Veronica would come looking for them, making unwanted assumptions concerning their current position on Archie's sofa.

Betty soon called her mother, convincing her to leave the Cooper house at an ungodly hour so she could give the newfound video to the sheriff that Archie had accidentally left behind. She had been careful not to disclose the details in how she had found the video to her mother, only telling her who Jason's murderer was and that she had some errands to run, so she shouldn't wait up for her.

“Betts,” the raven haired boy started “Thank you”

The blonde Nancy Drew turned, looking confused as she spoke, “You’ve already said that Jug.”

“I know, it's just that,” he took a breath trying to figure out his next words. He was astounded that as a writer words would come so easily to him but when he was with Betty, his inability to form a word let alone a sentence was startling. “You believed me and my dad and never gave up on the wreck that is the Jones family, even when I was starting to give up on us. I never want to loose you Betty Cooper. Ever, because I have no idea what the hell I’d do without you.”

“I don't wanna loose you either Juggie.” She whispered between tears, taking his hands in hers pulling him flush against her body. He kissed her forehead ever so lightly and she lay her head against his chest, listening to the thrumming of his heart.

“Do you wanna get out of here Juggie? Just pick up and leave?”

“I’m quite happy right here Betts.”


End file.
